The Collision of Two Worlds
by chloereidishere
Summary: When the magical trifecta, Harry, Ron and Hermione land themselves in District 12, what's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Crossover**

The leather boot was thrust into my hand, giving me no choice but to grab hold. As my fingers tightened around the rough, worn surface, I felt my whole body disappear as if I was travelling through not only space, but time as well. I saw the stars, the planets, the moons, everything flash past my eyes as all of us holding onto this boot, travelled through to a dimension only real in the world of imagination.

I felt the dry, gravelled ground hit me. I was hurtling towards it with such speed, the results were inevitable. A sensation more painful than being splinched. I felt the skin on my face tear, adding to the burning of the lightning scar on my forehead. Blood was running down my cheeks as if the wound was crying. I cried out in agony as I scrambled to my feet. The ginger haired man that is my best friend looked much younger, as if we were back at school, than he did when we grabbed the portkey. As did the beautiful brown haired girl, staring at me with horror as she struggled to find her wand in her purse. This purse wasn't a regular purse of course, being the magical beings we are, so I understand her difficulty in finding it. Although, as more and more blood ran down my face I grew less and less conscious. Just before I blacked out, I saw her grab her wand and shout the most incomprehensible spell as I felt the healing process begin.

I awoke what seems like hours later. Hermione informs me that it was in fact only 10 minutes later and even in my unconscious state, I whined like a little girl the whole time. What does she expect? The boy who lived, TWICE, to act like a man when taken by surprise with an immense amount of pain. Her answer was yes when I offered this, but she obviously knows nothing of fame. With that tone, you may think of me as spoilt and pretentious but don't forget that I faced "he who must not be named" aka Voldy, more than once and defeated him in the great battle at Hogwarts many years ago. So, I think I have all the reason to act the way I do considering all the shit I have had to deal with... but anyway... back to what is actually going on here. When I awoke, I saw that I had been carried into the nearby forest. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. It was surreal, almost as if I were in the forbidden forest but I could feel there was something completely different about this place. Especially the constant humming sound that seemed to linger in the atmosphere. My eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione. Well, it looked like them... several years ago. Had I really hit my head that hard?

"Hermione? Ron? What the hell? You look about 16! What's going on? Were we messing with the mushrooms in the at the back of Ollivander's again?" I asked.

I didn't notice before but my voice seems considerably higher than it did before we grabbed that boot.

"No, Harry." replied Hermione. "It seems that the portkey we were given was more than a portkey... and something more than magic too..." The confusion on her face told me all. I knew that something strange had happened. And being the boy who lived, TWICE, I have had many strange things happen to me.

"Wait... so, what you're telling me is... w-w-we went back in time!? Bloody hell, that's a new one!" Ron shouted.

"Ron!" I hissed. "Tone it down, we don't where we are. You're already ginger, I don't think we need another excuse to draw attention to us! Seriously, a ginger with friends? Doesn't that just scream out of the ordinary?"

"Fuck off, Harry. Go polish your glasses."

"Will you two stop it! We need to figure out what the hell happened!" interjected Hermione. Obviously she doesn't know good banter when she hears it. I rolled my eyes discreetly but apparently not discreetly enough as I felt the thwack of a wand against the back on my head.

"Bitch" I mumbled. She glared at me but then stopped suddenly, as if she had heard something.

"Guys, I think we should look for some sort of civilisation. Follow me, since the two of you put together are about as smart as Seamus." Then she stalked off into the greenery, with Ron and I running to catch up.

"Hermione, can we just disapperate?" whined Ron.

"Um, no. Idiot. Not like this, we've been reverted back to our 16year old selves. We wouldn't be able to. Anyway, we'll be able to get back via the portkey eventually. I think there's something 'it' wants us to do here. Why else would it take us here?"

"Yeah, Ron, listen to the almighty Hermione. Your one and only, the mother of your children, your lover, you-"

"SHUT UP, HARRY!" they both shouted.

I shrugged it off. I was bored, we had been walking for about an hour or so and that humming noise was getting louder and louder. Hermione signalled for us to stop and then crept slowly ahead. I heard some birds overhead, they were the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Then, one stopped dead in the middle of the sky and dropped to ground. Confused, I decided to check it out. I'm the boy who lived, twice, what's the worst that could happen? The humming noise got louder and louder as I neared the bird. Then, I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel the electricity and the heat in front of me. Some sort of barrier? Not magical but very technical. Advanced Muggle work I presumed. Hermione seemed to have noticed it too. Well, more like she walked straight into. She was now lying on the floor twitching like a feral squirrel. I laughed and called Ron over. "Ron! Ron! Look at her! Sh-she looks like a right idiot."

Ron ran over and squealed like a little pig! He tripped right over her and hit the muggle barrier as well. He fell to the ground with a thud and I burst into a fit of giggles. This stupid of me because it seems I had attracted some attention from something. I heard the leaves of a nearby shrub rustle and I froze, hand on my wand ready to attack. The rustling grew louder as slender figure emerged. I screamed and fell back. I'm boy who lived, twice! I can only expect the worst!

"What the fuck is on your forehead?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hidden Away**

"What the fuck is on your forehead?" I shouted to this mysterious dark haired boy with the lightning scar and glasses. He sounded like he could be from one of those novels that I attempted to read whilst I was in the Capitol last year. I looked past the boy and saw two bodies slumped on top of each other right next to the barrier. Obviously on the first glance they looked pretty dead.

"What the hell have you done? Do you know the punishment for murder? Damn you! You absolute idiot"

"They're not dead, they're not dead! They just ran into this really quite impressive barrier you have here. It was quite funny actually. But that's not the point. Could you tell me where the bloody hell I am!? And who the heck you are!?" He said at a pace so quickly, I could just about understand.

"Okay, okay. They'll come to any second now. You should probably come with me when they wake up. Right, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Resident of District 12, victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. Um, this is Panem. I don't know how you go here but this is District 12." I informed him. I could have gone on and on about what its really like here and the whole history of Panem, the 12 districts and the Capitol but I don't think we would have had time. The peacekeepers would be back any second now and I needed to get these randoms out of sight. The bodies behind the boy, whose name I was yet to find out, started to stir.

"um, right, I should probably explain that to these two. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Twice. I killed Voldemort. You know, the dark lord? Big, evil wizard?"

"Um... no... but get your friends up so we can get moving. The Peacekeepers will be back second now"

"How can you not know!? I'm fucking Harry Potter, the boy who li-"

"Just get to it will you. Peacekeepers = trouble!"

"Peacekeepers?"

"Will you just get your god damn friends?"

Harry threw himself over to his friends like Prim would throw herself towards her room when she was in a bad mood as a toddler. Ridiculous. And why does he have a Capitol accent? Certainly doesn't look like he's from the Capitol... I'll ask questions later. I have to get to home. Thankfully, Prim and my mother weren't at home so I could sneak these lot in quickly and out of sight of the peacekeepers and the public. Having won the Hunger Games with Peeta only a month ago, the media were still all over us. "Star-crossed lovers" they called us. What bullshit.

"Um, excuse me" squeaked a female voice. "Where are we going?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Not long now."

By not long, I meant we were literally at the back of the big house the Capitol gave me and my family. I slid through the gap in the "barrier" as they called it. (Have they never heard of an electric fence? Idiots! ) and I ran along the flower beds to my back door. I opened it slowly revealing the inside of this elaborate building. Almost an exact replica of the great town houses in the Capitol. Maybe a little smaller. The perks of such as grand house is that there are many rooms that no-one will go in so I'll be able to hide this lot for a little while.

"Wow, this is nearly as big as Hogwarts" said the ginger haired boy. A ginger? With friends? Really? Could they scream out of the ordinary any louder? Jesus Christ.

"Shut up, Ron." hissed the girl with hair fairer than mine but darker than Prim's. "You know its no-where near the size of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is magic, this is muggle built"

"Magic!" I snorted. "Where the hell are you lot from?"

"England" blurted the ginger haired boy, soon covering his mouth as if he wasn't meant to reveal their origin.

"I think I've read about that place, although, you looks a bit different from the kinds of people in the pictures"

"Well, it really depends on which year you were reading about..." the brunette pointed out. She paused to say my name but then realised that she didn't actually know my name.

"Katniss"

"Ah, right. Katniss. I'm Hermione Granger. Yes, it does depend on which year you were reading about. Speaking of years, could you tell us the date...?" she replied.

I had to think about this one. The Games ended at the end of summer, just as autumn was approaching. It's now about the middle of winter to I assumed its sometime in December.

"Erm, I'm not entirely sure of the exact date. I haven't really been paying attention but its sometime in December. You're probably looking for the year as well? God knows why. Its erm, 2016"

"You must be kidding me? We went forward in time whilst our bodies when back? This is ridiculous! Where did we get that portkey!?" shouted Harry. That pompous git really doesn't know how to pipe down, like his ginger pal.

"Woah, shut up will you. The whole District will hear ya. Now, there's a shower next to the room you'll be hiding out in. There's a door connecting the room and the shower so you won't have to sneak in and out. I'll bring you up food every so often but just please, try and keep it quiet. Go get cleaned up, whilst I go grab some clothes or something."

I left them to their business and walked down the hallway towards my room. Technically this whole floor was my floor. We each had our own, prim, mother and I. To do what we pleased and seeing each other occasionally on the ground floor. Kind of sad really, but I did like to be on my own. I hadn't really had time to take in my surroundings in the past few months, so I stopped and opened my eyes as to take in what I was really living in. The walls were white, bright, almost a false light shining from them all the time. Reminded me of the Capitol much more than I wanted it to. Everyone was so false, so fake, it made me feel sick thinking about it. The carpets were a deep red, blood red almost. As if they were trying to remind me of the games every day that I lived here. I had to stop looking, I had things to do before 5pm. It was now 2pm. I need to sort these idiots out, go and get game, get back, cook it for them and leave some for mother and prim and question these fools in the next 3 hours. If I hurried I could make it. But I wasn't sure. Then there was a familiar knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: New Surrounding**

"Hermione, do you have any idea what this 'Panem' is? And all these districts? And the 'capitol'? Sounds like bullshit to me. Knowing what we've been through in the past, it could just be some crazy wizard." I whispered quickly and fiercely.

"Those days are long gone, Harry!" hissed Ron.

"He's right Harry, they are. I mean, what are the chances of this all being magic? She thinks we're crazy for mentioning it" added Hermione in agreement with her lover boy.

"She's the crazy one!" I exclaimed. "She's never even heard the name 'Harry Potter'! How can she not have? I'm the boy who lived! Twice! The chosen one!"

"She's a muggle, Harry."

"She's just ignorant."

"Maybe you're just ignorant" interjected Ron. That ginger bugger was getting on my nerves. I had half a mine to burn him with the Incendio spell. Then his arse would match his hair. I stalked off into the shower room and stripped down. I was filthy. Covered in dirt and what seemed to be floo powder, which made no sense at all. Within my confusion, I stepped into the shower and turned it on. I let the hot, soothing water run down my body, washing away the dirt. I grabbed the shower gel and noticed I didn't bring my pink loofa with me. I didn't really expect to be having a shower so I didn't bring it. The chosen one needs his pink loofa! I decided to keep this to myself, especially since no-one actually knows I used a pink loofa that I just love. I scrubbed myself down with what I could and I realised the most the important part of my daily wash routine was missing. My facial scrub! I simply couldn't go on with it but I had to make shift, which didn't end too well. I was struggling to go on without my beloved, lavender scented, silky smooth, facial scrub. Even after my relaxing bubble bath with vanilla incense burning as I bathed, I still felt dirty. I mean, why should I put up with STRAWBERRY scented, not as smooth as mine, facial scrub? It just didn't feel right. This is how I knew I was in a completely different universe. If this "Katniss" is as famous as she claims, why doesn't she have the best quality facial scrub like I, the boy who lived? Twice! Then again, I'm Harry Potter. You can't exactly top that can you?

I strode into the bedroom we would be sharing. It was grand, I give her that. Although it only had one bed. Queen size. Obviously, Ron and Hermione would be sleeping on the floor. I mean, I did get them here. If I hadn't been laughing at their misfortune so loudly, I wouldn't have attracted the attention of "Katniss". So, it was only right that I got the luxury. But as I readied myself, I saw Ron and Hermione had already made themselves at home. Christened the sheets, some might say. I was disgusted, I was right in the other room. I could have heard everything! We just got here, in the grand house, sharing this grand room with a grand bathroom and they're studying!? We don't even go to Hogwarts anymore! What on earth could they be studying? And why did Hermione even have so many books in that bag of hers? I am so confused. I sighed and walked on, chucking my wet towel on the bed as I did so. I heard their commotion but still stalked forward, ignoring them. You may call it attention seeking. You're right, it is. But what's the boy who lived to do? I've had attention the whole of my wizarding life, I know nothing without it! Anyway, as I progressed forward, I found myself surrounded by clothes. I screamed, although I'm not sure what I said but I think I meant to scream "oh sweet Dumbledore, we've hit Narnia" but it was muffled by winter coats, autumn jackets, spring pants and summer shirts. I also couldn't breathe. Katniss really should be more organised. I emerged from the seemingly never ending mounds of clothing only to find that I was, which now thinking about it was really quite obvious, in the middle of a wardrobe. This girl's fashion sense was worse than the Weasley's in winter. If only I hadn't left my wand in the bedroom, I could have tidied up this mess, maybe customized a little bit too. Seriously, this girl had more pants that a butch lesbian. And then I saw it. I turned around to fight my way back through to material mountain and I saw it. It was the most magnificent dress I had ever seen. It was like, fire! Literally! I skipped excitedly over to the mannequin on which the beautiful dress clung to and ever so gently held the material between my thumb and index finger. I took time here to notice my perfectly manicured nails, nearly as perfect as the dress. And the way light bounced off the surface, highlighting all the right places on my face in the reflection. It was wonderful. Anyway back to the dress! It was absolutely gorgeous. The material, a fine silk I suspect, was a light orange with was looked like glowing embers scattered all over. I could only imagine what it looked like on Katniss. I could just imagine her twirling and her dress just bursting into flames greater than the flames in the Goblet of Fire! Beautiful. I could feel my eyes watering, the image was just too much. The boy who lived, twice, can only handle so much beauty. I floated my way back through the clothing conundrum, filled with delight. I just couldn't get that dress out of my mind.

"Hermione! Ron! You two love birds. Come here!" I embraced them both. This dress seemed to have elated my mood and I just want to love! Its like I've been taken over by the world's most powerful love potion. My whole mind was just filled with joy and splendour. I could not contain it! I don't know what was wrong with me!

"Woah, Harry, mate. Get off me! Bloody hell, what are you on? Didn't you hear Katniss shout?" exclaimed Ron

"No, I didn't." I replied dreamily.

"Fuck. Harry, snap out of it will you?"

"Okay. Sorry. What's that about Katniss?" suddenly, it was as if the high was over. I regained consciousness. I was back in the room.

"We heard her shout." explained Hermione. "We're unsure of whether we should go check it out or not."

I stretched, I strode out of the door out onto the elaborate hallway, decorated with the most intricate patterns and designs and realised. I had no idea how to get around this great manor. I had no Mauderer's Map this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Unexpected Guest**

That knock. I had heard before, but where? It echoed in my mind, bouncing of the walls getting louder. BANG. I brought back to reality, the knocking had turned into banging. God damn, this person was impatient. I hope it isn't Haymitch because District 12 is literally bone dry when it comes to alcohol. That drunken bastard, I was hoping I wouldn't have to confront him anytime soon. Giving thanks isn't exactly my strong point and neither is talking to people. I don't know how long it took me to muster up the courage to go and talk to Harry and those other idiots. I'd seen them as soon as they got here. They just appeared out of nowhere hold a boot. I went for the door and the banging was still going.

"Woah, calm down, I'm opening the door, so fucking impatient!" I hissed. Who the hell was this at the door anyway? No-one knocks on my door, ever. No-one even bothers me when I'm on the street anymore. Well, mostly because I try to avoid anything social. I've just had enough of the attention. Unlike that Harry kid who seems to fucking love it. Anyway, I reached for the handle and pulled the door open and there he was. I knew I recognised that knock. It was him. This beautiful, blonde haired boy. His eyes a bright blue and his skin pale, tinged pink with embarrassment. Although I wouldn't admit it, I loved every part of him. He was gorgeous. But for now, that was a secret. He jumped back as appeared in the door way as if he didn't expect me to actually be there. He was running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his, and looking at his feet. I, too, looked down at my feet. This was awkward. Why didn't I recognise the knock!? I quickly tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ears and looked up. He was staring right into my eyes. Oh, those eyes. Beautiful, bright and blue. I could almost see the electricity between us.

"Hi" he whispered. A smile started to spread across his face. That gorgeous smile of his.

"Hey... um, sorry about that." I cleared my throat. "Would you, erm, like to come in?" I was nervous, I could feel my hands becoming damp.

"Um, sure." He was cautious when stepping inside. It was like I could see inside his head, trying to relax. I was doing the same thing. We were so different, yet so alike.

"I haven't seen you much since... you know..."

"I know" he smiled again. He was more relaxed now that he was actually in my home. Suddenly, as if a spark flew through him, he literally jump to embrace me. I didn't see this coming, it scared me a little and I froze. My body went limp in his hold. His warmth was comforting. I had been so distance since the Games and somehow the boy with the bread, my fellow victor, brought my comfort. I hugged him back but suddenly stood back. I couldn't help it, emotion really wasn't my thing and I couldn't control my tears.

"Damn you, Peter. Got me crying now" I sniffed.

He laughed, I could see him crying too. It had been so long since I had shown any emotion whatsoever and now here I am, crying with the boy I sworn I never wanted to bare my soul to. This was unbearable. I wanted to kiss him. So badly. Then I heard footsteps upstairs. What the hell were they doing up there? This snapped me back to reality, the tears stopped and I grabbed Peeta, pulling him into the living room, closing the door behind me. Yes... this sounds very suspicious but I needed to keep away from those upstairs so I could tell him what was going on.

"Katniss, what the-" he gasped as I pushed him down onto the couch. I could tell he thought I was suggesting... you know... typically boy.

"Peeta, no. I don't mean that." I growled. Obviously I have no concept on getting points across straight away.

"What then?" his smiled faded as he said this. Ugh, I was not going to put up with this childishness.

"Damn you, Peeta. As much I'd like to... no... there's something going on that I need to tell you but you _cannot _tell anyone!"

"Okay, okay."

He sat properly on the sofa, ready to listen. I took a big breath and told him everything. I watched the way his face changed regarding each and every detail. I saw the laughter in his mind when I told him my reaction upon finding them and the concern when I told him they were staying upstairs.

"Oh Katniss, who knew the bitch on fire could be so kind?" he laughed. I laughed too, I couldn't help it. His joy was my joy. "So, right... they believe in magic, one of them is convinced they're famous, one's ginger and the girl thinks she knows everything? Wow! Let's seem 'em then" he giggled. I can only assume he was sniggering at the images he had in his head now.

I took his hand and led him out of the living room and up the stairs. I thought that right now, it would really great if he kissed me here, on the stairs as we held hands. But apparently not, he was eager to see these unexpected guests. Although, unknowingly, he was one too. We walked in silence along the hallway to the bedroom they were meant to be staying in. Peeta was grinning like a fool whilst I sulked silently. Damn him, he knew exactly what the Capitol wanted in the Games but now he's acting completely oblivious to my really quite obvious love for him. Well, as obvious as I could get. My obvious was staying silent about it and showing as little affection as I can manage. Could I be any more obvious? What do people expect? Me to outright tell him how feel? Oh god know. Who on Earth just lets the world know exactly how they're feeling about anything and everything. I knocked on the door, hoping that they were decent. I got no answer. Peeta looked at me, confused. I pushed the door open to find books and a wet towel dumped on the bed but no-one was there. I looked at Peeta, attempting to look apologetic when really there was a fire burning inside of him. I was filled with rage. I really was the girl on fire now. I stormed out of the room in a fit of anger, Peeta following me. Damn them! What don't they understand about staying put


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Three Lost People**

"Bloody hell, its huge!" gasped Ron.

"That's what she said." I sniggered.

"So childish, Harry." barked Hermione. Because, you know, she's a bitch. We continued down the hall way with no clue where we were going. How can you get lost in a _house_? Maybe District Chick is right, we are idiots. Or this house is just insanely huge. I'm going with the latter. How can someone as extraordinary as I, the boy who lived TWICE, be an idiot? Ha! Now that's a joke that'll never get old. As I laughed to myself (because there was no way I was sharing this comedy gold with these two, ugh, peasants.) we ventured down the vast corridor. I felt the need to inspect every nook and cranny, every scratch and scathe, every crack and chip! I just needed to find flaws in what looked like absolute perfection. The architecture, which I know nothing about, was grand. Well, I suppose it was. I could only compare it to The Weasley's or The Dursley's. They were shitholes (no offense Ron). Seriously, this house was simply amazing. The decor was more than I could handle. District Chick had such taste! It was exquisite! This was something I could never have imagined in my wildest dreams. It was crazy. I just wanted to touch everything, I just wanted -

"Harry, snap out of it will you. You're freaking me out" whimpered Ron.

"Yes... You've been staring at the wall for ages. There's nothing there." explained Hermione in that tone of voice everyone hates. You know the one... patronizing... ugh... I hate it.

I suddenly took in some air. I had forgotten how breathe again. Happens to everyone right? No? Oh... Well... Whatever. I'm the boy who lived, TWICE! I'm strong, independent wizard who don't need no air. Oh god, the lack of oxygen seems to have gotten to my head.

"I think I need to lie down, uhh, I'm dying."

"Harry, you're overreacting, as usual" screeched Hermione.

This bitch was really getting on my nerves. Overreacting? DOES SHE KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? NO. I am dying! Well, okay, maybe not dying... but close enough to it. I don't know how long I hadn't been breathing for... I was starving as well. I needed a good lie down to recover and someone to bring me some scones. I'm feeling particularly British today. Scones really do sound good right about now. Mmm... scones-

"Harry, mate." interrupted Ron. "You're drooling?"

I quickly wiped my mouth. "What? Um, no, um, let's head back now. I'm starving."

I turned the other way and almost ran back down the hall way. That was embarrassing - wait, what? I'm back where I was before? What the hell? I looked back down the corridor. No... Ron and Hermione were slowly walking towards me. Maybe this house wasn't as great as it seemed. It was a maze. More confusing than the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry, do you even know if this was the right way?" said Hermione, bitchily. "This looks exactly the same as where we just came from."

"I know... um... I think... we're lost..." I whispered warily.

"Speak up, mate. You usually have a lot to say. What's happened? Is wittle hawwy scared?" laughed Ron. He soon realised no-one was laughing because this was scary.

"I said, we're lost in this stupid fucking house with its stupid fucking corridors!" I shouted at him.

We were most definitely lost. Lost and hungry and pissed off in unfamiliar territory. Great. Maybe we really are idiots.

"ARGH!" I screamed out in pain, my scar more than just a burning sensation now. It was as if I had hit my head against a concrete post.

"Harry..." said Hermione in a small voice. She was scared and very concerned. Makes a change. She looked at me, her face full of worry. "It can't be..."

"Shit! Fucking fuck, what the-" The pain was too much, I could feel myself blacking out. Falling, almost, into a very familiar nightmare.

I awoke what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds, later. There were tears streaming down my face and I was on the floor unable to get up. This was scary. This was really scary. He can't be here; he's dead. Unless... No... It couldn't be possible. The clash of our wands and the two spells couldn't possibly have opened a rift between these two worlds... That was far-fetched... Too far-fetched. But anything is possible... Meaning it is possible that this hypothetical rift... when it closed... it latched onto something in this world... that just happened to be our portkey... but maybe all of this wasn't a coincident... Voldemort isn't stupid... He could have planned this after working out what happened... He could have someone in our world and somehow contacted them... Got them to find the portkey and send it to us... Everything was making a lot more sense now! Based on this theory but first I need to find out where the hell we got that portkey.

I picked myself up, gathered my thoughts and got serious for once. I looked at my two best friends sternly. They might think what I was about to come out with was the craziest thing I've ever said but I was deadly serious. Not only was this the strangest situation we've ever been exposed to but it was the most dangerous too.

"Hermione. Where did we get that portkey from?" I said sternly.

"Harry, what has that got to do with anything? Are you okay? He can't be here can he?"

"Anything is possible 'Mione" said Ron. Looks like he wasn't so dumb after all.

"Ron, what are you talking about?!" cried Hermione. "Harry? What's going on?"

"Hermione. Just answer my question. The portkey, where was it from?"

"Oh, I don't know. It... It came in the post. An owl brought it. I don't know who's and the package didn't have a return address. Well, I didn't actually see the owl. Ginny got the package but it was addressed to me. Well, more specifically _us_. Ginny shouted for me and I told her to open but she said she couldn't, there was some sort of enchantment on it. Whoever sent it was powerful because it was a strong enchantment. I think only one of us could open it. The boot was inside. I didn't think anything of it. It was just a boot. There was nothing magic about it then. It wasn't until we were clearing out and we found it and ended up here that there was something magical about it. We all touched it at the same time. When we were reliving that Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes, I know what happened then, Hermione. _I was there._ But we still need to find out who sent it and what the hell is going on. This isn't any regular wizard. Someone in the ministry, someone high up, someone powerful."

"I don't know who it could be, Harry. I don't know anyone who could or would do this."

Great. We were lost, confused and in danger. Typical us, eh?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A Confession**

"Calm down, Katniss. They couldn't have gone that far."

Oh, how wrong was he. I knew this wasn't right. Why? Why do I have to try and be the good guy? Try and help everyone? In a world like ours, its everyone for themselves yet _I _have to try and help everyone. I have to be the good Samaritan. What is wrong with me? Was I like this before? I used to be hostile, cold but now... I don't know. Maybe its him... Peeta... The boy with the bread making me feel this way? No. It couldn't be. Maybe its just a part of growing up. Like, properly growing up. Not the way I had to grow up after my father died. Maybe its finally hitting me that not everyone is a bad guy and that some people just need someone else to be there for them. But why them? These three people that appeared out of nowhere, that think they're magic, that are fucking mental. These three people that have now run off and disappeared in this house, a house that they don't know. A house that I don't even know. A house with so many rooms, so many secrets. Just like the capitol. I pissed them off, so who knows what's in this house that they've oh so kindly given me after making a complete fool of them in The Games. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Who wouldn't be after having 23 other people trying to kill them on LIVE TV?

"Katniss, please, talk goddammit." He was begging now but I just couldn't speak.

My ability to produce any sound whatsoever had been suspended thanks to my recent revelation that being/trying to be a good person doesn't always work out. I've given up trying. What's the point if everyone just screws me over? My efforts are waste.

"Katniss!" He grabbed shoulders and shook me. A tear rolled down his cheek, his beautiful blue eyes glistening, his long blonde eyelashes were wet. I just couldn't take it. As much as I tried to be a good person, I still hurt everyone around me. Even those I loved most. I just couldn't respond, I was frozen with fear and regret and dread for what could come next. I didn't want to face the consequences of my seemingly good deed. I thought was I did was right, but was it wrong? Was I wrong? We were all wrong?

His hands moved from my shoulders to my face. The palms of his hands cupping my cheeks, his soft skin on mine. He wiped away the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks too. They were silent but they were there. I looked into his eyes, I could see the reflection of mine in his. A deep brown in his electric blue. It was as if I was looking into his mind and there I was. He pulled my face up to his and took a deep breath. This is what I had wanted so badly. To be this close. Just this close. An energy flowed through me, my hands moved up the back of his head, into his thick blonde hair. We were just taking in each other's presence, each other's energy. Each breath shared. We pulled each other closer and our lips touched very slightly. There was a spark of sensation that travelled through us both. It brought us even closer, our lips were one. We moved together, it was hot, it was passionate. It was more than anything in the Games. It was perfect. It was a real first kiss. His lips were soft, and mine were tender. His touch was electrifying, powerful - it had a hold over me. It was as if I was a completely different person. It was this that I had wanted for so long. For someone to break that boundary that I had so desperately wanted to break after the Games. I didn't know it until now, but I've always wanted Peeta to break this boundary. To touch me with gentle hands, with love, with passion. To put his lips to mine, not forcefully, but together with me. At the same time, in sync, as we were now. But I had to stop this, as much as I wanted it, there were more important things going on right now.

"Katniss..." he mumbled as I jerked away. I still longed for more but I wasn't about to admit that. I couldn't do this. Getting what I wanted wasn't something that occurred often and it just didn't feel right. I felt as if there was a hidden agenda.

"That never happened." I said coldly. I can't act like I wanted that.

"But it did. You wanted it to happen. I could feel -"

"Peeta!" I shouted. "Let's forget it, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

I stalked off in a direction that wasn't was the right way but I had embarrassed myself enough in that short space of time and I wasn't prepared to do it again. My mind was cluttered. It was a room full of everything I would ever need as well as everything I wanted and I just couldn't organise everything into separate piles. I wanted Peeta, I wanted him so badly, so badly that it felt more like a need. Sometimes, I just couldn't contain it, I just couldn't keep it in. I wanted him to know everything, that I really did love him and that it wasn't just pretend for me. I wanted to tell him everything right now. I could feel the words in my throat, moving to the tip of my tongue. I needed to spit it out. Spit out the truth right here and right now. Get it over and done with. I was screaming it inside my head. A whirlwind of emotion was brewing inside of me and I was ready to unleash it unto the world. I wanted to stop and just shout it at him but my feet kept moving. I had no control over my body. My heart was saying yes but my body was saying no. Apparently now wasn't the time to improve my mental health and finding these three lost kids was more important. But, like word vomit, I said it. Those three powerful, piercing words. I mumbled them as I made my way back down the hallway towards Peeta. In the midst of my inner battle with myself, it seems my body had been saying yes all along. It had turned around and walked straight towards what I wanted.

"What did you say, Katniss?"

"I said..." I paused for a moment. Was I ready?

"I said 'I love you.'"

His eyes glistened, reflecting the false light around us. Those shockingly blue eyes looked into mine. They looked deep into my being and touched my soul. A tremor ran through me, a shock almost. It was electrifying, what he could do to me with one look. A look that said one thing.

"I love you too."


End file.
